Big Pebble Network
Big Pebble Network is a network that features shows made by Big Pebble Inc. (Runnervous' Vanity card) and the number is 42229. Idents Coming up next SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans - Plankton in his lab says "Coming up next is..." then Karen's screen will show a clip of either Eye of A Fool or DecodeBob HackPants, as Plankton shouts "SPONGEBOB: THE PLANKTON PLANS!!!!!" and Karen will say "On Big Pebble Network" as the screen fades to the logo. Pikmin + SpongeBob - Pikmin carry the logo in a location of PNF-404 (depending on the episode) as SpongeBob sits on the logo. SpongeBob then says "Coming up next is, Pikmin + SpongeBob on Big Pebble Network!" The Pikmin then walk away. Life of Splaat - The Klasky Csupo logo appears, but Splaat says "Coming up next on Big Pebble Network is Life of Splaat, or life of me." Then Splaat transforms into the logo. SpongeBob in Alphabet Land - SpongeBob sitting on a blue B on a stone background says "A B C and coming up next on Big Pebble Network is SpongeBob in Alphabet Land! On Big Pebble Network." It then zooms out revealing SpongeBob is sitting on the B in the logo. Volcano Island - It shows footage of some episodes of the show as a voice says "Volcano Island is next on Big Peble Inc." And then the logo falls from the sky, but looks like igneous rock. Treasure Chest of SpongeBob - It shows a treasure chest in the temple, and a golden SpongeBob pops out saying "Stay tuned for treasure, on Treasure Chest of SpongeBob on Big Pebble Network!" And he turns into the logo. Wrath of OverlordBob NegativePants - OverlordBob shouts "Big Pebble Network is showing my show next!" as he forms rocks into the logo with his powers. Paper - On a paper wall, some of the paper peels revealing the words "Coming up next is _." As some more paper peels to reveal some of the clip of the show. The logo is at the top left corner in CGI form spinning around. Other Pinball - In a pinball machine, a pinball is going around inside it, and hits a bumper, making the logo zoom into the screen. Pipes - On a fuchsia background with metal rusty pipes and SpongeBob, SpongeBob notices that one of the pipes are leaking, he covers the hole with his finger, and the pipe bursts. SpongeBob stuffs his head in the large hole to fix it, but then all of the pipes start to shake, and they all burst turning the fuchsia background to a lime background. SpongeBob is sitting on the logo that is floating around in the water from the bursted pipes as SpongeBob clam fishes, which is seen in a bird's-eye view. Ferris Wheel - It shows live action footage of kids on a ferris wheel, then SpongeBob and the logo appear in one of the carts. Bomb - A purple bomb is on a stone background, it blows up causing a chain reaction of other purple bombs exploding, the explosions form the logo. Mountain - SpongeBob hikes a mountain and reaches the top, he puts in the flag breaking the mountain and forming the logo. Ziggurat - SpongeBob is running up the stairs of a ziggurat, he reaches to top and finds the logo. WiiU - SpongeBob is playing a WiiU, and it fades to the logo. Rockslide - A rockslide occurs and the logo forms. Gary - A bunch of Garys are seen meowing on the logo. 4th Wall - The logo covers the screen, and SpongeBob pulls it off. 4th Wall 2 - SpongeBob says "You get ready, a show and mabye a good one is comimg!" to the viewers. And then the logo appears. 4th Wall 3 - More like a extended version of 4th Wall, SpongeBob puts the logo on the screen and takes it off. Tombstone (Halloween) - A tombstone says "Big Pebble Network." Palindrome - The logo zooms in and out. Pun - It shows the word BIG, a pebble, a net, and a guy shouting WORK! (A pun of the name of the channel.) It then transforms into the words "Big Pebble Network." SpongeBob Silhouettes - SpongeBob silhouettes are seen in many colors, then it shows the logo. Patrick Silhouettes - Like SpongeBob Silhouettes, but it shows Patrick silhouettes instead. Slime - Slime appears on the screen and forms the shape of Patrick, Patrick then bursts out of the slime and puts the logo on the screen. Blocks - SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and the logo appear as stop motion blocks. Arms - On a tangerine background, a bunch of SpongeBob's arms appear and cover the screen, and reveal the logo. Rolling Eye - It shows SpongeBob's eye rolling down a ramp, and hits a wall. The wall reads "Big Pebble Network." SpongeBob and Patrick - SpongeBob and Patrick are jellyfishing around the logo. SpongeBob and Patrick 2 - SpongeBob and Patrick blow bubbles on the logo. Jumping Jellyfish! - SpongeBob is running away from a boulder as he shouts "Jumping Jellyfish!" as Patrick and Squidward run away from it too, and it reveals they are running away from a giant boulder on the logo. Toboggan (Christmas) - SpongeBob and Patrick are on a large Toboggan sledding around. The logo is seen in the background. Butterflies - On a orange background, a bunch of butterflies fly and reveal the logo. Category:Runnervous Category:Company Category:Production Company Category:Networks Category:2016